PSA, A Place Where One Finds it Mysterious
by Smiles Luvs Creampuffs
Summary: Pokemon Specials Academy, it's surprising when you get a strange letter telling you to transfer to this school. Of course, you would decline. But suddenly you get sent to that school anyways. What might happen in this strange school? SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, and AgencyShipping. Currently on Writer's Block.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was previously known as ILuvCreamPuffs, but now I am Smiles Luvs Creampuffs. Smiles to shorten it. So I FINALLY get on work on a Pokemon Special story! I'm sooooooo happy! I've been obsessing over it. So hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. Blue is a girl in my stories. Don't mix it up with Green.**

* * *

**Ruby's POV (I'm starting with my favorites :3)**

"Sapphire! You promised!" I exclaimed. We were in our secret hideout with Emerald, since he apparently wanted to come along. I was trying to get Sapph into one of my lastest designs.

"I PROMISED YA' NOTHING, GIRLIE!" she yelled.

"Who are you calling "girlie", barbarian?" I shot-back.

"I ain't gettin' into a skirt, neverless, a DRESS!"

"Aww, but you look sooo cute!"

"...whaa?"

I rethought what I said. "N-NO! I meant you looked cute in everything I make you! Yeah..."

_Why? Why did you actually say that out loud?_

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya' remember da' time at Mirage Island? What ya' said to me? Our confessions?"

_Not that again._

"I don't remember. Sorry. And anyways, what's with the accent? You really should get rid of it! You seem like a wild child. Wait, you are!"

_Stupid Ruby, stupid! Making an insult when she really tries to get me to remember what I already remember! She was trying to get me to remember nicely! Stupid!_

"RUBY," I could literally see th_e _fire in Sapph's eyes, "I SWEAR, WHEN YA' COME OUT OF DA' CAVE OF OURS, IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YA' WILL EVER SEE!" and then she tried to bring me to my doom. Which, of course, I ran for my life.

"GUYS! Stop with your annoying flirting and-" Emerald was cut short by me and Sapphire.

"WHAT? FLIRTING? THERE'S NO WAY I'M FLIRTING WITH HIM/HER!" we both cried simultaneously. I had a slight blush on my cheeks. I wasn't so sure about Sapph though.

_Aww man! I'm blushing! Hope Sapph doesn't see me blushing! In the name of Arceus, please say she doesn't see me blushing!_

"Well, as I was saying, I saw this random note here!" cried Emerald.

**Dear Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald,**

**We provide you with a full scholarship to Pokemon Specials Academy, also known as PSA. We would like you to join in our academy to futher increase your level of your talent. There is no charge for going to the academy. Feel free to decline or accept. Look for an Abra to find your way into our academy. Your questions will be answered there. Thank you very much. We await your arrival.**

**PSA, Pokemon Specials Academy**

"Wha'? Does 'dat mean I gotta attend school? No way! I can't even read! I'll fail! I decline." said Sapph.

_Sapph isn't going? Well, if she's not going, I'm not! Nothing's fun without her! Even our arguements._

"I gotta decline. What's the point of attending an academy anyways?"

"I don't think Crys will be going so I won't either!" said Emerald.

"Hey, is dat' an Abra?" asked Sapph.

"So, what did they mean, "We'll be awaiting your arrival"?" I wondered.

"Um, does anyone see da' Abra?" asked Sapph once again, but louder.

"Maybe they're expecting us to be there anyways?"

"YA' SEE DA' ABRA, SISSY BOY?"

"Oh yeah! We should be aware of Abras if we don't wanna go to the Academy...wait what? Did you say you see an Abra?"

"YA! Now what's dat lil' Abra doin' in our hideout?" Sapphire proceeded to touch it.

"It's going to do something! Don't touch it, Sapph!" but it was too late. She touched it and we all teleported.

* * *

**Red's POV**

I was hanging out with Yellow, Green, and Blue. Well, partically because Blue dragged me out here, and partically because I wanted to hang out with Yellow. I mean, who wouldn't? She was nice, kind, cute, adorable...let's just say I have a crush on her. I had one since I...well, knew her! Since I saved her from a wild Dractini. Since she pretended to be a guy. I thought I was just weird. Having a crush on a guy. But then she revealed she was a girl. And of course, I was shocked, seeing her being a girl. But part of me was thinking that I wasn't gay! But my crush only got stronger. She was cuter than I thought she would be. She was strong, yet beautiful at the same time, and let's just say she's my type. After a while, she told me she was the girl who I saved many years ago. Which of course, shocked me. I was surprised the girl I had a crush on so many years ago, the girl I thought I would never meet again, was the same girl who had beaten Lance. So, after all this, I went to Blue. Actually, she went to me. Pursuing me to make the first move. But I always failed. Something always got in the way. I would stutter and stammer, looking like a fool in front of Yellow. I was so embarrassed. I bet Yellow wouldn't like a guy like me. Maybe she would like someone like Green. Green was cool. I wasn't. He's Virdian's gym leader, and I had promised Yellow long ago that I would have been the Virdian gym leader, and can stand his ground against Blue. I was the Pokemon League Champion, and I still get pushed around by Blue. Shameful. Sometimes, I just wish I could be just like Green. *sigh*

"Red?" I looked up, and there was the girl I loved. Yellow.

"Yes?"

"You look down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied just so she wouldn't have to feel guilty or anything.

"I know you, Red. The League Champion is a happy-go-lucky guy. Not a real downer like...Green or Silver!" Green? I thought she liked Green!

I perked up right away, knowing I still had a chance. "Thanks! I feel much better now!"

"Great! That's the Red I know!" Did I ever mention she was kind?

"Hey! Look what we have, Green! Two lovebirds discussing their love life with each other. Soon they will get married, and have little Reds and Yellows!" I whipped right around. It was Blue and Green.

"M-married?" cried Yellow and I.

"I-I t-think it's too e-early t-to be ta-talking about m-marriage! I-I don't even t-think I w-will ever m-marry R-red!" stuttered Yellow. I didn't think so either, I would never be a good enough to marry someone like her, let alone, date her. But she still brightens up my day. She was blushing and it was cute. I always thought it was cute.

"Please, you'll never know for sure, unlike me, I'm a pro at this! I predict the future and I KNOW it will happen." boasted Blue.

"So obnoxious." mumbled Green.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever."

Suddenly, my Pokegear started ringing. I picked up. "Hello, this is Red."

**"Hello, Red. I suppose Yellow, Blue and Green are with you."**

"Yes, but how do you know?"

**"I have my ways."**

Before I was going to reply, Blue clicked the speaker button so everyone could hear.

"Hiya, whoever this is!" she cried.

**"Hello, Blue."**

"...who are you calling Blue? My name is Kizumi. " faked Blue. Typical Blue.

**"Don't fake with me. I know who you really are. Anyways, I am calling to ask you to join our school, PSA, or also known as Pokemon Specials Academy. Our academy helps improve your talent, thus mastering it. We provide you with a full scholarship to come to this school. There is no charge. You may accept or decline."**

I thought about it for a while. I replied, "I'm going to decline. I think I mastered my talent already."

Yellow answered next, "S-sorry, this is kinda sudden for me, so I'm going to decline."

"PSA? Never heard of it. If I never heard of it, I'm not going! You people might be from the police." assumed Blue. Did she have a record or something?

"Decline." said Green cooly.

**"Look for an Abra for the entrance to our school. Questions will be answered there. Thank you. We hope to see you soon."** then there was silence.

"What did they mean "We hope to see you soon"?" I pondered. Then there was an Abra right in front of us. It looked hurt.

"In the name of Arceus, what happened? Hold on! I'll heal you right away!" cried Yellow, heading towards it. What was an Abra doing in the middle of nowhere? Wait...the call we got...look for an Abra for the entrance to our school...that must mean...

"DON'T TOUCH IT, YELLOW!" but it was much too late. We disappeared.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I can't believe my luck. It wasn't even Friday the 13th and I was already having Gold annoying me while I was trying to work on the stuff Professor Elm assigned me. Silver was there, minding his own business. Sometimes, I wish Gold would be more like him.

"Come on, Super Serious Gal! You just gotta lay off the work and chillax! You're gonna regret this someday!" cried Gold.

"That someday will be never! I love my work like I love my Pokemon! Now stop bothering me and let me work! I'll never get this finished!" I complained.

"Let me help!" Gold swatted the stack of papers I was holding.

"GOLD!"

"Whoops! I'm soo clumsy!" he stuck out his tounge at me.

I gave him a silent "grr" and started picking up the papers. I would have to organize it all over again. The agony. While I was cleaning up the mess Gold made, I noticed a envelope in the pile. I picked it up and opened it.

"What 'cha got, Serious Gal?" asked Gold.

"Shut up and let me read it!" I exclaimed.

**Dear Crystal, Gold, and Silver,**

**We provide you with a full scholarship to Pokemon Specials Academy, also known as PSA. We would like you to join in our academy to futher increase your level of your talent. There is no charge for going to the academy. Feel free to decline or accept. Look for an Abra to find your way into our academy. Your questions will be answered there. Thank you very much. We await your arrival.**

**PSA, Pokemon Specials Academy**

_I'm not going. I never heard of this school._

"Decline. I would have went if I knew this school."

"I ain't going. No cool kid like me would go to school." announced Gold. Of course, I kicked him for claiming he was cool.

"Ouch! What was that for?" whinced Gold. I gave him a death glare and he stopped talking.

"Decline." said Sliver.

"Well, I'm going back to work. DON'T bother me, Gold." I sent a look to Gold, indicating I don't want anything to do with him until I was done.

"Why only me? What about Silver!" exclaimed Gold.

"Silver hasn't been bothering me unlike SOME people." I replied.

"...there's an Abra inside." said Silver.

Gold perked up and reached for his pokeball. "Cool! Dibs on catching it! Go pokeball!" he threw his pokeball at the Abra. It hit and suddenly, we teleported to some unknown place.

* * *

**White's POV**

"When are we going to meet the other PokedexHolders?" I asked Black. I was the only one without a Pokedex, since I run the BW Agency. But I was still important to the team.

"I don't know. We already met the Sinnoh group." Black waved to them. We were currently riding a cruise to the Hoenn region. In the Sinnoh group, there was Dia, or Diamond, and Pearl, the comedy duo, and Platina, or Platinum, the classy one.

"Where's the food? I'm hungry!" exclaimed the one called Dia. He loves food, no doubt about it.

He recieved a slap in the face from Pearl. "Stop thinking about food!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"I have some cookies, who you like some?" I offered.

"Thanks!" he grabbed one and started munching.

"Everyone," we all turned to Platina, "I found this letter..."

"YAHOO!" we all covered our ears in pain. "I'M GONNA GO TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE! AND I'M GONNA WIN! I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GONNA WIN! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR-SHAUNTAL, GRIMSLEY, CAITLIN, MARSHAL- YOU TOO, ALDER-REIGNING CHAMPION! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" screamed Black.

"..."

"What? I have to do that everyday!"

"You travel with him?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah...it's a pain..." I mumbled. "So, about this letter, what does it say?"

"It says..." began Platinum,

**"Dear Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Black, and White,**

**We provide you with a full scholarship to Pokemon Specials Academy, also known as PSA. We would like you to join in our academy to futher increase your level of your talent. There is no charge for going to the academy. Feel free to decline or accept. Look for an Abra to find your way into our academy. Your questions will be answered there. Thank you very much. We await your arrival.**

**PSA, Pokemon Specials Academy"**

Platinum spoke up first, "I shall decline, knowing this probably wouldn't be a the finest school fit for me."

"I'm not going either, I don't think I have a talent..." I murmured.

Black spoke next, "I ain't going! I got my gym battles to worry about, you know! And White, you do go a talent! The BW Agency! You're good at getting Pokemon to release their hidden talent of performing!"

"Thanks. But I'm still not going."

"I'll go! They must have good food!" that was of course, Dia.

"I'm not going, and you too, Dia! We got our comedy routine to practice! We'll never make it as the comedy duo we always wanted to be!" protested Pearl.

"I guess you're right...hey! Is that an Abra? And it has food..." drooled Dia while he walked towards it. He touched the Abra and we all disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone had no idea where they were. All they knew is that they were surrounded by darkness. But they could hear that there was more people around. They had one question in mind, where were they?

**"Welcome to Pokemon Specials Academy. We hope you have a nice stay."**

* * *

**Yay! Done first chapter! I'm proud! Hope you'll keep on reading! Review and send me some tips on how to make my story better. If you think it's fine, you don't have to give any tips. Ideas will be fine! I'll try to use it and include it in my story. Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Creampuffs, Laughs and Smiles! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, people! It's me, Smiles! I'm happy some are actually reading this story! This is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

**"Welcome to Pokemon Specials Academy. We hope you have a nice stay."**

Sapphire cried out, "WHO ARE YA'! SHOW YERSELF!"

"Sapphire?" I asked.

"Oh! Senior Yellow! Is da' others with ya'?"

"Yeah! Red, Blue, and Green are here too! I'm guessing the Hoenn Team is with you!"

"Ya' got dat' right! Sissy boy and Rald are here too!"

"I'm not a sissy! I just a fabulous looking guy!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Speak for yerself."

"Hey! What goes on?" it was Gold.

"That must mean...we're all here!" assumed Crys.

"I think so!" I said.

**"Sapphire, I can't show you myself, for I am just a voice. I will reveal myself tomorrow. The Abra will take you to your dorms and explain everything to you. Questions will be answered. You have two days to prepare yourself for school and to get to explore around. Thank you for listening."**than there was a "bzzz" and silence. Suddenly, I felt something touch me and I teleported.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"Wake up! Yellow, wake up!" I opened my eyes, expecting that all to be a dream. But there was Blue, right in front of me. I looked around, it was a bedroom, with six bunkbeds. I saw Crystal, Sapphire, and two other girls I didn't know.

"Umm, who are those other girls?" I asked.

"We have no idea." answered Crys.

The one that looked like royalty said, "Well, let's get to know each other downstairs." We went downstairs silently and there was an Abra waiting for us.

**"Good morning."** I was pretty sure that was telepathy. Since I wasn't reading its mind.

**"Now, you must be wondering why you are here." **we all nodded in agreement.

**"Well, we brought you here to futher enhance your special talent. The blond haired girl is Yellow," **the Abra pointed to me. **"she has the power to read the minds of Pokemon, as well heal them. Also known as the Healer.****" **I blushed at the statement. The Abra pointed to Blue next. **"The one who called herself Kizumi," **Blue stuck out her tongue. **"is named Blue. She has been trained to be an expert at evolving Pokemon. Also known as the Evolver." **Blue gave a friendly wave to everyone. **"The Catcher is known to be able to catch any pokemon. That would be Crystal." **Crystal nodded. **"Sapphire would be the one that is feisty and is...dangerous."**

"Ya' got that right!" cried Sapphire.

**"She has gotten all 8 badges in 80 days at the same time of trying to save the world from Groudon and Kyogre. Known for being the Conqueror of Badges. The one who came from the Berlitz family..."**

"BERLITZ? I've heard of them! They're a rich family!" exclaimed Blue.

**"would be Platinum." **Platinum nodded.** "She is bonded with the guardian of Lake Acuity, Uxie. She is endued with outstanding Knowledge. White is the only one without a Pokedex, excluding her out of the PokedexHolders, until today. She shall be recieving one for she has a special talent. Her talent is to be able to bring out the hidden ability for a Pokemon to be able to act and dance, thus in battles, being able to dodge more efficiantly."** The Abra took out a Pokedex and handed it to White.

"Thank you!" White gave a slight bow.

**"We have classes set up for you. Having more knowledge would help with your talents. You shall train individually, for you will have tests to see how much you have trained. Understood?" **we all nodded. **"Good. Any questions?"** There was silence. **"Good. We present you with an Xtransceiver and a PokePad. However, White shall not be recieving a Xtransceiver since she already has one. The PokePad is the only thing you need for school. Your notes will be stored in it and homework will be sent to it as well as tests. They have a high security for they can not be hacked into. The Xtransceiver is to communicate with friends, thus the only way to communicate with others unless you see them in hallways and such. A map of the floorplan and outside is stored inside your PokePad. I suggest you visit the Village. The Village is a small area for shopping and such. You can get all sorts of stuff there. To see the voice from yesterday, please turn on the T.V. in five minutes. If you need help, please search on your PokePad for Help and an Abra shall appear. Any questions?"**

White raised her hand. "What if we lose our PokePad or if we mix them up?"

**"If lost, it shall appear in front of you, so no need to worry. If mixed up, it shall simply exchange itself. We are sure nothing will happen to it, since your name is inscriped on the back."**

I raised my hand next. "What about scedules?"

**"Loaded inside the PokePad."**

"How about money?" asked Platinum.

**"There is no money needed. There is a card you must show. It has your name and picture on it. Show that to the robot cashier and it will purchase your item. However, you are prohibited from buying more than 10 items in a shop per 3 days. The only exception is food, drinks, and cooking supplies."**

"Do we get to visit our family?" I asked.

**"You must focus on your studies. You are prohibited from visiting them. For that, we have protected the Village, and the Academy with a special forcefield. You may visit them during summer break. You may only visit them once per break."**

"What 'bout our Pokemon?" questioned Sapphire.

**"You may only bring Pokemon no larger than 2'. Other pokemon is left in your Pokeballs in your dorms. Using them for training or battling is allowed. But only outside in the training field. I shall need to know which Pokemon you shall bring along to class."**

"Um...I'm going with ChuChu, my Pikachu." I said shyly.

**"Confirmed."**

"I'm bringing Yunibo, my Solosis." said White.

**"Confirmed."**

"I choose my Smoochum, Chumee!" said Crystal.

**"Confirmed."**

Blue cried, "Ditty's my choice!"

**"Confirmed."**

"I choose Cherrim." Platinum said.

**"Confirmed."**

"Um...I choose..." hesitated Sapphire. "Um...I don't got a Pokemon shorter than 2'..."

**"Please choose quickly."**

"AH! Can ya' send Minun here?"

**"Of course." **then suddenly, a Minun appeared.

"Minun!" cried the Minun.

"Hiya! Ya' missed me? Wanna come with me?" asked Sapph.

"Minun!" it was a yes.

"Yeah! I choose Minun!"

**"Confirmed. Any more questions?" **we shook our heads. **"Thank you. We hope you have a nice stay." **and the Abra disappeared.

"Well, what 'cha waitin' for? Let's go watch T.V.!" cried Sapphire.

"I'm going to make breakfast." I said.

"I'm gonna get fresh air." said Blue. She headed for the balcony. There was one for each of us. One for bottom bunks and top bunks. I got bottom bunk so I get bottom balcony. There is also one above it. Then there was a scream.

* * *

**Dia's POV**

"DIA, WAKE UP!" I woke up because Pearl had slapped me in the face. I looked around.

_Where's the food?_

I saw that there was nobody I recognized except for Black and Pearl.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to make breakfast. Wanna come?" I asked everyone, even though I didn't know most of them.

"Sure." they replied. We headed downstairs and there was an Abra waiting for us.

**"Good morning."** _Is that telepathy? _**"Are you wondering why you are here?" **we all nodded.

**"We have sent you here to futher enhance your special talents. The young man with a red cap is Red. He is the Pokemon League Champion..."**

"COOL! TEACH ME, RED GUY!" cried Black.

"Um...sure? Once I get to know you, I guess..." slowly replied Red.

"YES!"

**"and is also known as the Fighter because of his amazing battling skills. Green is the Trainer. He has always put his Pokemon through hard training, thus being able to battle strong trainer with even the Pokemon he raised from scratch. Gold is the Hatcher. He has been around Pokemon since he was born, thus having him be able to bring out a Pokemon's hidden ability once born. Silver has been trained to exchange Pokemon. He has mastered it and has been known as the Exchanger. Ruby is a Pokemon Coordinator..."**

"And for those who don't know me, THIS IS A HAT." said Ruby while to the top of his head. _OH! So he didn't dye his hair white._

**"and has traveled across Hoenn to compete in Contests, at the same time, saving the world from Goudon and Kyogre. He is known as the Conqueror of Ribbons. Emerald participated in the Battle Frontier and vowed to win all seven Frontier Symbols. At the same time, he had a job to look for Jirachi. Having acomplished both, he is now known as the Conqueror of Symbols." **Emerald gave his signature peace sign. **"Diamond is the funny man in the comedy duo formed with Pearl. He has bonded with Mespirt, guardian of Lake Verity. He is guided by the power of Emotion."**

"I like eating too!" I cried.

"..."

**"Pearl is full of Willpower and has bonded with the guardian of Lake Valor, Azelf. He is the straight man of the comedy duo formed with Diamond." **Pearl gave a friendly wave. **"And Black. He is one passionate boy, yelling out his dream everyday. He has the ability to do anything once his mind is clear."**

"Well, now is a good enough time as ever..." began Black.

"Dia..." Pearl looked at me and I looked at him. We knew what to do.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" we cried and put our hands to our ears. Nobody else listened.

"YAHOO! I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND I'M GONNA WIN! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GONNA WIN! WATCH OUT, REIGNING CHAMPION, YOU TOO ELITE FOUR! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" after that, everyone besides me and Pearl were all dizzy-like.

"We warned you." said Pearl.

**"We have classes to prepared for you. The more knowledge you know, the better it will be for enhancing your skills. Training will be seperate. Tests will commence every few weeks. Understood?" **we all nodded in union. **"Good. Now, I shall present you with the Xtransciever and PokePad. However, Black shall not be recieving a Xtransciever since he already has one." **Black nodded. **"Everything will be stored in your PokePad. Your names are inscribed on the back. If lost, it will just reappear. It will be the only thing you will need for school. Notes and such will be stored there. When you recieve a test, it will appear on your PokePad screen. Homework will be sent to it, so there will be no waste of paper. They have high security so nobody can hack into it. There is a map of the school and the Village inside. The Xtransciever is used to call friends and such. The only way of calling. I mentioned the Village. The Village is a place where one can go shopping and such. However, there is a 10 item limit for each store per 3 days. Food, drinks, and cooking supplies do not count. Money is not used. You have a card instead. Show that to the robot cashier and it will purchase your item. Any questions?"**

I raised my hand. "What about our Pokemon?"

**"One Pokemon may come along with you to class. Height limit is 2'. Please confirm your Pokemon now."**

"I choose Lax, my Munchlax!"

**"Confirmed."**

Red chose next. "Pika's my choice."

**"Confirmed."**

"I choose Pichu!" cried Gold.

**"Confirmed."**

"I choose Chahiko!" said Pearl.

**"Confirmed."**

"Porygon2." mumbled Green.

**"Confirmed."**

"I'm going with Musha, my Munna!" exclaimed Black.

**"Confirmed."**

"Um...can you bring Plusle here? I want to bring it along with me." said Ruby.

**"My pleasure." **and a Plusle appeared.

"Hi! Remember me?" the Plusle looked up and jumped on to Ruby. "Great! You want to accompany me?" asked Ruby.

"Plus!"

"Okay! Plusle."

**"Confirmed."**

"Um...if we choose another Pokemon, can we just leave them in our Pokeballs and only bring them out when we really need to?" questioned Emerald.

**"Of course. Not everyone has Pokemon that is 2' or shorter."**

"Okay, I choose my Sceptile!"

**"Confirmed."**

"Weavile." said Silver.

**"Confirmed. Any more questions?" **nobody answered. **"Very well. Thank you for your time. Please turn on the T.V. to see the voice from yesterday. If you need any help, look for Help and an Abra shall appear. Thank you very much. We hope to see you soon." **and than the Abra disappeared.

"Okay...TO THE T.V!" shouted Gold.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. Anyone wanna help?" I asked.

"I'll join you!" cried Ruby.

Green said, "I'm going to the balcony." Then there was a scream.

* * *

**Red's POV**

_Is that Blue's screams?_

I headed to our room and there was Green and Blue! And all the other Pokedex Holders! But I didn't know two of them. The others arrived quickly. They each went to their respective balconies. Yellow was across mine. Emerald, Pearl, and Silver didn't have a balcony.

"Um...hi, Yellow. Who are the other two girls?"

"Oh. The one with a ponytail is White and the other is Platinum, or Platina. Who are those other boys?" asked Yellow.

"The one talking to White is Black. The one talking to Platinum is Diamond or Dia. And the guy behind Dia is Pearl."

"Okay. So...we're neighbours!"

"Yeah..." _I'm neighbours with Yellow!_

"Well, I guess we could all explore the Village together! I'll go tell the others. Here's my Xtransceiver number!"

"Yeah! I'll tell the guys too! See you! Oh! And here's mine!" _I wished it would just be me and Yellow...but I still got her number! Yes!_

"Hey guys! Wanna go to the Village to explore? We can go with Yellow and the others!"

"Yeah!" cried almost everybody. Silver and Green just shrugged. First we got to watch TV.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Sure." said everyone but Blue. She was writing in her notebook. Scribbling down something. Then she left.

Well, got to make breakfast! And watch what the Abra told us!

* * *

**On T.V.**

"Hello students of PSA. I am one of your principal, Professor Oak. There is also Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, and Professor Juniper. We were not the voice. The voice was an Abra. Anyways, we expect good effort. Thank you."

After that was over, people were thinking that it was a waste of time to watch T.V. The Abra said it was important. At least it sounded important. They had wasted their time.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I was talking 4-way with Pearl, Emerald, and Silver.

"Okay...you know the plan."

"I don't want to do this." mumbled Silver.

"COME ON! They'll never get anywhere without a little help!"

"Yeah! Crys has too much of a pride to defend! And what about Ruby! He's always PRETENDING to forget! We got to help!" protested Emerald.

"Dia's too...shy." Pearl mentioned.

"And Red's too dense! Come on! I'm doing three! Including my relationship."

"Fine."

"YES! So you know what to do. I'm Team Special, Team Agency, and Team OldRival!"

Emerald spoke next, "Team Frantic!"

"Team Commoner!" exclaimed Pearl.

We waited for Silver's team name. After a while, he said, "Team MangaQuest."

"GO TEAM SHIPPINGS!" Emerald, Pearl, and I cried.

"Go Team Shippings." growled Silver.

"Over and out."

* * *

**Yay! Now to explain...**

**Team Special: RedxYellow=SpecialShipping**

**Team Agency: BlackxWhite=AgencyShipping**

**Team OldRival: GreenxBlue=OldRivalShipping**

**Team Frantic: RubyxSapphire=FranticShipping**

**Team Commoner: DiaxPlatina=CommonerShipping**

**Team MangaQuest: GoldxCrystal=MangaQuestShipping**

**Team Shippings: A team formed by Blue, team leader. Members are Emerald, Pearl, and Silver (he was forced in.)**

**I'm finally getting somewhere! I figured the speech was going to be short anyways since the Abras already explained everything.**

**Abras: You told us to!**

**Me: Not my fault I ended up typing everything the Professors were supposed to say.**

**So...review please! Thank you!**

**Creampuffs, Laughs, and Smiles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again! I'm glad you people actually read this story. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**At the Village**

**Blue's POV**

_The plan shall commence._

I gave a wink to Pearl, Silver, and Emerald. Emerald sent me a peace sign, Pearl nodded, and Silver shook his head in shame, indicating he didn't want do it.

Pearl went first. "Dia! Platinum! I saw a pastry store! It looks fancy! Wanna come join me?"

Dia started drooling, "FOOD..."

"I'll come." said Platina. They followed Pearl.

_Team Commoner, phase 1 completed._

Emerald went next. "Hey, Sapph! Wanna battle me? Race you there!" Emerald ran off.

"A battle! Count me in! Come on, Ruby! I'll battle ya' next!" Sapph dragged Ruby off.

_Team Frantic, phase 1 completed._

I looked at Silver. He sighed and said, "I saw an arcade. It looked pretty cool to me."

"AN ARCADE? They must have a pool table! Come on, Crys! You gotta check it out!" Gold grabbed Crys hand and ran off. Silver followed.

_Team MangaQuest, phase 1 completed. My turn._

"Hey Black, White! I forgot to show you something! You know, for the BW Agency! Can you come with me? Green, you come too!" I dragged Green along.

"W-wait!" cried Yellow.

_Team Special, phase 1 completed._

"So I talked to the principals and they said we can find a way to promote the BW Agency!" I exclaimed.

"What?" cried Black and White.

"That's right! Isn't it great?"

"That's amazing!" asked White.

"So maybe you can host a Pokemon Musical! I've got some plans on my desk! Use it if you want."

"Perfect! I'm going back to our dorm to plan! My head's so focused on this that I can't think of anything else!"

"I'll help, if you don't mind. Last time, I didn't do much..." mumbled Black.

"Sure!" they walked back to the dorm.

"Come on, Green! Let's spy on them!" I pulled Green onto a tree.

"Why in the world are we spying on them?" asked Green.

"This is Team Agency's job!" I opened a laptop.

"And what is Team Agency?"

"Team Agency is love between Black and White! AgencyShipping. Agency comes from BW Agency and since they both work in it..."

"Okay. Shipping?"

"Relationships!"

"...did you set this up?"

"Yup! Team Shippings' job!"

"What did you do with the others?"

"Team MangaQuest is being spyed on by Silver. He will report everything to me. MangaQuest comes from how it seems like they're in a manga and it's like a quest for love too! Which is Gold and Crys. Team Frantic is Ruby and Sapph. Since they're always soo frantic. You know? Emerald's job. CommonerShipping comes from how Dia's a commoner and Platina is royalty. Team Commoner spyed on by Pearl. Red and Yellow, SpecialShipping. Named that because it's soo special that they met and were meant for each other! Spyed by Ditty."

"Ditty? Your Ditto's doing spying?"

"Yup. It's a video camera."

"Than why am I here?"

"I have three jobs. Team Agency, Team Special, but I sent Ditty since I can't be there, and Team OldRival. That's you and me!" I winked.

"What?"

"OldRivalShipping is you and me! OldRival since we're old rivals! Get it?"

"Why am I paired up with you?"

"Since we're meant for each other!"

Green had a silent facepalm.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

_OMG. I'm here, alone, with Red! What do I do? OMG! Okay, Yellow. Stay calm. _

"Want to go watch a movie or something?" asked Red.

"Um, sure!"

* * *

**At the Movies...**

"Scary movie?" questioned Red.

"Um...I'm not much of a fan of scary..." I replied.

"Okay. How about romance?"

I blushed. "No thanks."

"Yeah, it was not such a great idea anyways. Humor?"

"Sure!"

As we watched it, it was so funny, that I could barely stop tearing up from the hilarious scenes. Red wiped all my tears away and I blushed. He was never this close to me before. After the movie, all Red and I could talk about was the movie. Just then, I noticed a flash at the corner of my eye. I turned around but I saw nothing. I shrugged and went back to Red. I hadn't even noticed we were holding hands.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

_Ugh! Why am I at an arcade? With Gold out of all people? Argh!_

"Why in the world am I here?" I yelled at Gold.

"I didn't have anyone else to go with." said Gold.

"What about Red, Yellow, Silver, and the others?"

"Red's probably hanging out with Yellow, Silver was supposed to come but we lost him, Green's just the guy who would never hang here, Blue's busy with something, Black's probably with White. Ruby's probably arguing with Sapph, Emerald's doing what I don't know, Dia's obviously eating, Platina's hanging out with him and Pearl, and that leaves you!"

"Ugh!"

"At least you won't have to do work!"

"I enjoy my work!"

"I know you want to hang with me, just admit it."

"W-wha?" I blushed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I enjoy your company too." Gold blushed. I was surprised. He would never blush saying that. I must be seeing things.

I decided to change the subject. "Why in the world are you playing pool?"

"Pool's awesome!"

"It's gambling and gambling isn't good!"

"I guess I'll stop. Wanna go walk around outside?" He was being nice? And he listened to me? He would never do either. Well, he COULD be nice, but he nevered listened.

"Sure..."

"Great! Now I won't have to drag you along with me!"

"You were planning?"

"Yup. Now come on, Super Serious Gal!" He grabbed my hand and walked off. Suddenly, I heard a click. I must be hearing things.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Come on, Ruby! Battle me!" I begged. Rald somehow got seperated from us. So I had to get Ruby to battle me.

"No."

"Please."

"NO."

"Pretty please!"

"I'll get my Pokemon dirty! I just groomed them!"

"Dat's what ya' worryin' 'bout? What will get ya' to battle me?"

"Do I get to dress you up?"

"..." I thought about it. "If ya' battle me and win."

"And win? Aw...I guess I won't battle."

"Don't be such a sissy! I bet yer' Pokemon won't even leave my Pokemon hurt enough ta' stand anymore. Ya' win if ya' do dat'."

He smirked. "Alright. IF I leave your Pokemon hurt enough."

"Yeah! I'll win for sure and ya' won't be able ta' dress me up!"

"Doesn't mean I have to exactly win."

"Whateva'."

"So, 6 on 6?"

"Nah, Rald's gonna find us soon. 1 on 1."

"Okay. Ladies first." Ruby gave a slight bow.

"Alright. I choose Minun!"

Minun ran to the battlefield. "Min!"

"So that's where Minun went. Reunion time! Go Plusle!"

"Plus!"

"I'll make da' first move. Minun, use Double Team!"

"Min!" multiple Minun's came out.

"Okay, use Spark! Attack them all!"

"Plusle!" Plusle was surrounded by an electrical charge and ran straight through each Minun. Soon there was only one left.

"Minun, dodge it!" Minun quickly hopped out of the way, but Plusle changed direction and hit Minun.

"Min!"

"Okay, yer' not bad, sissy boy."

"I learnt some stuff from being the son of Norman."

"Well, try this! Minun, use Thunderbolt!"

"Use your Thunderbolt as well!"

They collided and sent both Pokemon flying.

"Minun!" I cried.

"Plusle!" shouted Ruby.

Slowly, they got up but they were serverly damaged.

"Alright, let's end this. Use Shock Wave!" I commanded.

"Plusle, RUN!" Plusle started running from the electrical charge that was coming straight for it.

I anime sweatdropped. "Run? Ya' know dat' Shock Wave never misses, do ya'?"

"Yup. But what happens if the move is reflected?"

"Yer' Plusle knows Mirror Move?"

"Nope."

I anime fell. "Than what are ya' goin' to do?"

"Wait for it. Plusle!" Plusle jumped past Minun and Shock Wave hit Minun.

"Minun! How could ya' turn my own move against me?"

"Well, Shock Wave never misses, right?"

"Grr...get up close to Plusle!" Minun got up behind Plusle. "Now, Shock Wave Barrier!"

"What?" cried Ruby as Minun use Shock Wave and it formed a barrier around Plusle, unabling it to move around.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Plusle was shocked badly and it fainted.

"Plusle! Are you alright?" asked Ruby.

"Plusle." Said Plusle weakly.

"Here, I'll heal you." Ruby took out his PokePad and clicked the Heal button. The PokePad shot out a beam and Plusle was healed. "Feel better?"

"Plusle!" happily said the Plusle.

"Great! Now Sapph, I win the bet."

"WHA? No, ya' didn't!"

"Minun can barely stand." I looked at Minun. It was badly hurt. I quickly healed it.

"Fine, ya' win...what are ya' goin' to do to me?"

"I'll see. Maybe, I'll give you a whole new outfit!"

"Ugh."

"Come! Let's get some fabric for your outfit!"

"No."

"Come on! I battle you didn't I?"

"Fine. But ya' owe me!"

"Come along." he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I blushed. He was holding my hand.

_He's holdin' my hand! Does he remember dat' time? If he does, I'll hurt him 'till he regrets pretendin' to forget dat' time! I've been tryin' to get him remember for so long, I swear, I'll go nuts if he does remember da' Mirage Island confession._

Just then, I heard snickering. I turned around and yelled, "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YERSELF!" but there was just silence. Ruby turned around and looked at me. I shrugged and followed him. Then a click. Am I hearing things today?

* * *

**Platina's POV**

I was at a pastry store with Dia. I haven't seen Pearl anywhere so I assumed he got lost. At least Dia was here. He was busy eating some desserts. I was too, but in a more polite manner.

"Um, Dia? Where do you think Pearl went?"

"I rdon't rnow." said Dia with his mouth full. He swallowed and said it again, "I don't know."

"Oh. Maybe he's still looking for this pastry store."

"They have good food..."

"Yes, yes they do."

Dia stood up. "Well, I'm done here." I was shocked. Dia loved food. He could eat it all day. "What do you want to do next?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Pearl?"

"He'll find us eventually."

"We could call him on the Xtransciever."

"Yeah! Than we can tell him where we're going so he can meet us! So where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could explore the school."

"Sure! I'll call Pearl now." I heard some shuffling from outside but I ignored it, thinking it was nothing. Dia called Pearl on the Xtransciever and Pearl picked up.

"DIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Pearl.

"I'm at the pastry store."

"Oh. I can't find the pastry store..."

"You were the one that told us to go here!"

"Well, I didn't expect I would make a wrong turn!"

"Well, me and Lady are going to the school to explore. Meet you there!"

"Okay, if I CAN find my way there."

"You will. Just use the map on your PokePad!"

"Wha? I'm so stupid! Why didn't I use the PokePad in the first place?"

"Well, bye! See you soon!"

"Bye Dia." Communication was cut off.

"So let's go, Lady!"

"You don't have to call me that anymore..."

"Oh. Well, let's go, Platina!" I smiled. We headed off towards the school. I heard some shuffling of feet again, but it must have been my imagination.

* * *

**Black's POV**

Here I am, in White's dorm, waiting for her to find the plans for the Musical. Her room was sparkling clean. I'm guessing because of Platina and Crys.

"Got it!" cried White. She headed towards her desk and motioned for me to join her. "So I has thinking we shouldn't do like last time. We could do it differently this time!"

"Okay, but how?"

"Well, first of all, we get the Pokedex Holders to do the musical with me!"

"Including me?"

"Yup. Ruby could design all the accessories for the Pokemon, since he likes fashion and such. Platina can help me choose the style, since it could be all fancy-ish. Crys could keep me organized, and you could be my personal assistant!"

"Why me?"

"You wanted to help me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's not that bad!"

"Alright."

"So can you go ask the others what Pokemon they want in the Musical? I want to start planning!"

"Right now?"

"No, when they come back, silly! You can help me plan!"

"Sure."

"You can start with what Pokemon you want to put in. I'll put in my prized Gigi!"

"Okay." I grabbed my PokePad and opened the NoteBook inside. I wrote 'Pokemon Musical' at the top, and underneath I wrote 'Pokemon Recruits' and then I wrote 'White:Tepig-Gigi'. I thought about which Pokemon I wanted.

_Nite would be cool, but so would Brav, not to mention Musha. But what about Tula? Or Goura? This is so hard to decide! Which would be the best for a Musical? ...Musha is the cutest...but Brav is the coolest...ARGH! I'll ask White! She'll know!_

"White!"

White looked up from her plans. "Yeah?"

"Which Pokemon should I use for the Musical?"

"I don't know, you should make your own decision."

"But I don't know which one to use!"

"Well, Nite would be good, but Musha would be the best for the Musical, since it's the cutest out of them all."

"Okay! If you chose it, everything will be fine!" Why did I say that? It sounds like I like her now! Well, I do, but I don't want her to know! "Well, how is the plans going?"

White blushed. "D-don't look! I'll show you when I'm done!"

"Okay..." I still don't understand why she was blushing but whatever!

* * *

**Green's POV**

"Why am I still here?" I asked Blue.

"Because, you'll be bored at the Village so I wanted you to come with me!"

"Pesky woman."

I was still wondering why I was paired up with Blue. Well, I like her and all, yes, I did say I liked her. That way. If you know what I mean. But I'm not the type that will say it without hesitation. Blue is. She had said it. Does she like me back? Probably, since she paired me up with herself. I'll ask her some other time.

"That's it. Come on, move a little to the side...and...YES! Got it!" cried Blue.

"What did you get?" I asked boredly.

"This." Blue showed me a picture of a drawing. It was White and Black. "White drew this! She obvioiusly likes Black."

"Whatever."

"Hey! Lookie here! Dia and Platina!"

"I thought you're only working on 3 groups."

"You didn't hear the rules?"

"No, you didn't tell me."

"Rule #1:Spy on your assigned group. Rule #2:Report what you see to Team Leader, or me. Rule #3:If you see another group, make sure you spy on them as well, in case the assigned person doesn't see something that has happened."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Aww...there's nothing good happening. Oh well, back to Black and White."

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?"

"Well, that just wouldn't be me, you know?"

"Pesky." I muttered. But that's what I love about her.

"Oh! And don't tell anyone, alright? It's our little secret! And Emerald, and Pearl, and Silver!" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Later On, After Everyone was Done Exploring...**

**Emerald's POV**

I left the other guys and made a call to Blue with Pearl, and it ended up as 3-way chatting with Silver too. Silver was probably training his Pokemon until we interrupted him.

"Reports please." said Blue.

I spoke first, "Well, I got a a pic' of Ruby and Sapph holding hands!" I showed everyone the picture. Pearl and Blue looked intently at it, while Silver glanced at it and looked away.

"Great. Send me the link later on."

"Okay!"

"Dia and Platina really didn't have anything good happening." said Pearl. "But they were REALLY close together. When they were walking, they weren't far from holding hands!"

"Well done, well done." grinned Blue. "Silver?"

After a few moments of silence, Silver muttered, "Gold was blushing."

"Ooooh! Not a Gold thing! Ditty!" Blue's Ditto came out. "Show me the video!" Her Ditto transformed into a video camera and show us what happened with Red and Yellow. There was a lot of blushing, cute stuff, and holding hands. "Nothing less from my sweet Ditty. Team OldRival is doing great. Green's finally cracking bit by bit. Black and White are working together on a Pokemon Musical. And Black asked White which Pokemon he should use for it. He usually decides for himself. Okay...good work today. Dismissed." And we all ended our chat.

Me and Pearl walked back out and Ruby asked me, "Who were you calling?"

"Nobody in particular."

"Tell me!"

"Oh, don't be so pushy, sissy boy!"

"Where did you get that from? From barbarian girl?"

"I don't know, YES!"

"I thought that was her way of calling me!"

"Yeah, whatever! Oh, I forgot to mention, teasing and arguments are a sign of love."

"...w-wha?"

"Teasing and arguments are a sign of love."

"...w-what was that last part?"

"A sign of L.O.V.E."

"...love?"

"Just admit it, lover boy."

"...I'm going to work on Sapphire's outfit."

Pearl came over and said to Ruby, "It's true, you know."

He blushed and stammered, "S-shut up!" and he walked away quickly.

Me and Pearl high-fived and went back to our own business.

* * *

**Yay! Words! Trying hard to get a lot of words down! About 3,000 now! Review and help me out here, people!**

**Creampuffs, Laughs, and Smiles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all those out there, I need your help! I need some OCs to start fan clubs for the Pokedex Holders! So if your interested, please fill in this form that I made up this moment.**

**Name of Your OC (try to go for Japanese, please.):**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit:**

**FanClub or Shipping Supporter (tell me which one you want to choose and which Pokedex Holder you are with): **

**So...first come, first serve! Whoever reviews with the Pokedex Holder they like the best will be leader of the group! Others...well, I'll TRY to use them. Some will appear, some won't. So, please don't be disappointed. They'll appear at least ONCE! Hopefully...?**

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Okay...time to wake everyone up..." I muttered slyly when I woke up. I walked downstairs to get my airhorn, which apparently was quiet enough to not be heard by anyone else in the school, when I saw Pearl and Black at the table. "Wha?"

Pearl explained, "I always wake up first in the Sinnoh Trio. Black here is a study maniac, so he wakes up early, just to study."

"No matter...where's my airhorn?" I asked.

"Black can help!"

Black looked up from his book. "What?"

* * *

**Later on...**

"YAHOO!" everyone else sleeping immediately woke up covering their ears. "I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, AND I'M GONNA WIN! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR, YOU TOO REIGNING CHAMP! HERE I COME!"

"Am I seeing stars?" asked Rald who had just bonked his head on the railing of the bunk.

"No, I'm seeing food!" cried Dia. Pearl facepalmed.

"Why did you wake us up?" mumbled an annoyed Silver.

"Well..." started Black.

Everyone but me and Pearl, "Well?"

"Gold and Pearl told me to!" everyone but Pearl and I anime-fell. "He would have woke you up with an airhorn anyways." Silver and Green glared daggers at me.

"Let's go! We ain't got all day!" I said.

"We have school today?" asked Dia.

"No! But we gotta spend all we can away from it! So...let's go! Chop, chop, everybody!" Everyone got up and headed towards the bathroom. There was one for each of us, so there was no need for waiting. Black, Pearl, and I already brushed our teeth and such.

"I'm going to train with Red. Who knows what he can teach me! Than I'm going to work on the Musical with White. Oh wait...I'll start a bit now. What Pokemon do you want to participate in it?" questioned Black.

I thought about it and said, "I'll go with my amazingly, awesome Pichu!" Pichu hopped onto Gold's shoulder. Black nodded and typed something onto his PokePad.

"How about you, Pearl?"

"Chahiko." Black typed something again.

"Thanks." Red came on cue. "I'm training with Red now. Hey, Red! Training, please!" Red nodded and procceded to the door with Black.

"So, Pearl, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, think of some comedy routines for me and Dia, practice some, stuff like that." replied Pearl.

"Okay. I'm guessing everyone else is probably too busy to hang with me. Dia's hangin' with you, Red and Black are training, Silver and Green would refuse, Rald's probably gonna hang with Ruby and Sapph, White's planning for the Musical, Platina is probably going to come to you, Blue's working on something, Yellow...well, thinking of Red, and that leaves Crys! Argh! She's busy working on something, and would rather not have my company!"

"...you ALWAYS hang out with her anyways..."

"What?" _Where is he going with this?_

"Well, it's kinda obvious. You LIKE her."

"WHAT?"

"Admit it. With other girls, you flirt with them, but with Crys, you can't do that! You just end up teasing her, trying to get her not to do work."

_How does he know? _"I-I don't l-like her!"

"I know you like her."

"W-what makes you think that?"

"Well, you're stammering. Not a Gold thing." Pearl smirked.

I flinched. "S-so?"

"Means you like her! Don't deny it like Ruby!"

"R-ruby?" I wonder why I was so surprised. He's always pretending to forget about the romantic parts between him and Sapph.

"It's the same with Ruby and Sapphire. He won't admit it either. But YOU? You are different. You wouldn't care if others know or not."

"..." I didn't have anything to say. No comeback.

"She's going to know sometime."

"I-I already said it! I d-don't like her!"

"I'll believe it when you get married to someone else."

"T-there's better girls than Crys!" _No, there isn't. No one as fun to tease._

"That's not going through you mind, is it? You're thinking about Crys."

_How does he know these things? Is he a mind reader? _"N-no, I'm not!"

"Speak for yourself. Wait 'till your mind tells us all." I blushed. All my thoughts would be all about Crys...I can't imagine what would happen. "Ah, blushing. Part of LOVE."

I blushed again. "S-shut up!"

"More blushing. So, you DO like her, don't you?"

"N-no!" I'm blushing hard.

"Ah, at this rate, you're going to turn as red as Red's name!"

"Argh! I'm leaving to bother Crys!" I turned to leave.

"Ah, you chosen Crys to bother." I blushed harder.

"S-SHUT UP!" I started walking faster.

_Am I really that predictable?_

* * *

**Blue's POV**

It was a beautiful morning. Everyone woke up. We all were having breakfast. Crys decided she would study the maps of the Academy and the Village. Only SHE would do that. Platina wanted to visit Pearl and Dia, while Yellow was going to draw. Sapph was...going far away as possible from Ruby. And I shall do my work. First Sapph. Before she leaves.

I ran up to her. "Hey Sapph!"

She turned around. "Hiya!"

"Yellow made you a lunch, since you decided to leave as soon as possible."

"Wow! Can ya' say my thanks to her from me?"

"Let's chat a bit! Ruby's probably finishing your outfit but you've still got time."

"...sure. But ya' better be right 'bout this 'cuz if he comes in here, I'm jumpin' off da' balcony."

"Okay!" We sat down on the couch. "You like him don't you?"

"W-wha? Why in da' name of Arceus would I like a sissy like him?"

"Well, didn't he and you confess a while back?"

"..." there was silence. "How didja' know dat'?"

"I've got my ways."

"Well, yeah, I like him. But, dat' sissy can't remember a thin' 'bout what happened and it just gets me...ARGH!"

"Would you like me to find out the truth?"

"Ya' can try but he won't spill out anythin'! I tell ya'! He's a hard nut to crack, ya' know?"

"Please. You're talking to Blue."

"Yeah, I guess so. But ya' sure?"

"I already know. Even if I do find out, I won't tell you."

"Why?"

"You gotta find out yourself! Think about all the hints! Sure enough, he'll confess sooner or later!"

"I gotta see dat' to believe dat'. But I ain't gonna see dat' 'cuz he says he can't remember a thing 'bout our confessions!"

"You guys argue like an old married couple."

"S-shut up! I'm leavin' now." Ruby burst through the door.

"SAPPHIRE! I got your outfit! Now come here so I can get you to wear it!"

"NOT IN DA' NAME OF ARCEUS! YA' GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Sapphire ran through the balcony door and jumped off the balcony, landing on a shrub.

Ruby sighed. "Aww man! Now's she's all dirty! Luckily, I brought a few extra stuff..." Ruby headed towards the door before I stopped him.

"You like her, don't you?" I said.

"Not you too!" cried Ruby. I was expecting that was from one of my members.

"But it's true! You guys argue soo much, it's like you're an old married couple!"

"S-shut up!"

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You remember the confessions, right?"

Ruby blushed. "I'm leaving. Any last words?"

"Yes. You L.I.K.E her!"

Ruby blushed harder then left. I smiled. Sucess.

At that moment, Gold came in and asked me, "Where's Crys?" I smirked. Another victim to fall into my spiderweb.

"Well, why should I tell you?"

"Because...I'm here to bother her!"

"Well, that's your excuse?"

"What?"

"Your excuse for letting you know where she is."

"I don't have any excuse!"

"Speak for yourself."

"WHAT?"

"You like her, right? It's kinda obvious."

Gold flinched. Just the reaction I was looking for. He shook his head and said, "Seriously! Does everyone believe that? How many times do I gotta say it? I DON'T LIKE CRYSTAL."

"Is that the only time you really use Crys' real name?"

"...no."

"Well, well. Just admit you like her, and I'll tell you where she is."

"...I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Aww, too bad! You are to leave, NOW."

"And what makes you think I'll leave?"

"You don't want this to get ugly, don't you?"

"Psh, a girl beat up me?"

"Rules state a boy can't hit a girl."

"Shoot. Almost forgot that rule."

"Oh, the wonders if I told Crys you were here..."

"...NO. You wouldn't do that..."

I walked into our bedrooms and cried, "Yo! Crys! Someone's here to see you~"

Crys went downstairs with me, and her eyes widen.

"GOLD?" I bet I saw fire in her eyes. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOT TO SAY IT? LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I MAKE YOU! I'M SICK OF YOU BOTHERING ME ALL THE TIME! I'LL HANG WITH YOU WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! NOW, LEAVE. OR ELSE."

Gold took a step back. "Okay...whatever you say, Crys." Crys went back to our room, and Gold proceeded to leave. He looked quite upset.

I walked up to him and whispered, "Don't worry. She'll crack eventually."

Gold smiled a bit and said, "You really think so?"

"I do. I know it. Leave it up to Senior Blue."

"Don't tell anyone, please. I don't really trust you, but I trust you. So DON'T."

"I won't." _Too bad you make it obvious you like her._

"Thanks." Gold headed out the door.

_Well, looks like I'll have more work today. _I grabbed my notebook and scribbled something down.

**Day Two**

**Sapph, running away from Ruby's new outfit for her. Can't wait for the results.**

**Ruby, in deny.**

**Gold, admits he likes HER.**

**Good progress so far.**

I slammed it shut and went upstairs. To continue my work.

* * *

**Red's POV**

Nothing's better to start the day with some good battle training with my student. I feel like a teacher. Silver came along to watch us. Maybe he wants to learn something.

"Okay, Black! First off, I want to see how strong you are. Bring out a Pokemon against my Pika." Pika ran out to the field.

"Sure thing! And, let me say this. It's a great honor to train under you, champion. But I vow that I'll beat you one day. ONE DAY!" cried Black.

I heard Silver mumble, "That one day will be someday, but not today."

"I choose...Brav!" Black released his pokeball and out came his Braviary.

"Well, you know Pika has an advantage against your Braviary, right?"

"Yup, but this is training, and I want Brav to be as strong as they can get!"

"Alright. Pika, use Thunderbolt!" Pika nodded and shot out an electric charge at Black's Braviary. Brav dodged and Silver was watching carefully.

Black cried, "Okay, Brav use Air Slash!" Brav was about to use the move before Silver intruppted us.

"Seriously. This is just getting boring." I was shocked. The battle just started! Silver looked at me. "Did you choose Pika because you like Yellow?"

I blushed. Honestly, I really didn't know why. I guess Pika reminds me of ChuChu and ChuChu reminds me of Yellow. But of course, I wouldn't admit that. "N-no! I chose Pika 'cuz...I chose it!"

Silver turned to Black next. "And Black. Did you choose your Braviary because you couldn't decide which Pokemon to use since you ask White now?" It was Black's turn to blush.

Black replied, "N-no way! I just couldn't choose!"

I nodded. Just because I like Yellow, doesn't mean I can't choose Pika, right?

Silver looked at both of us, unconvinced. "Well, I'm leaving." Silver smirked. "Oh, and good luck with your relationships." He walked off and Black and I blushed. We both said our goodbyes, since it was really awkward. I was still blushing when I went back to my dorm. Green asked me why and I just ignored him, went to my bed, and slammed my face into my pillow. This is a day I don't want to speak of ever again.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

_I just made Black and Red blush. Blue was going to be proud of me. This really wasn't so bad._

As I was thinking, I crashed into something. It was like a wall. I looked in front of me. Not a wall. I looked down. There was a girl. To be precise, Yellow.

"You okay?" I put out my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was heading towards the Village to get some art supplies, since I ran out."

"Oh." Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Oh, Blue will be VERY proud of me. "I think Red has some. I think he's in his room."

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!" Yellow left and I took out my spy gear. Time to do some spying.

* * *

**So, I expect the forms to come in, I need it for the upcoming chapters! So, see you soon!**

**Creampuffs, Laughs, and Smiles~**

**P.S. Here's the form if you don't want to scroll up.**

**Name of Your OC (try to go for Japanese, please.):**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit:**

**FanClub or Shipping Supporter (tell me which one you want to choose and which Pokedex Holder you are with): **

**P.S.S. I'm sorry for being late.**


End file.
